Many modern day electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Volatile memory stores data while it is powered, while non-volatile memory is able to store data when power is removed. Flash memory is a type of non-volatile memory that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. It is used in a wide variety of electronic devices and equipment (e.g., consumer electronics, automotive, etc.).